The curse
by Blackrove
Summary: Alexander is all grown up and a great adventurer; so much so, that one of his enemies decided to curse him with the child of his family's greatest enemie. Follow Alex as he goes through the challenges of pregnancy and of having to deal with an ancient mummy who is dead set on raising his child and making Alex his bride. No child of his will grow up a bastard! Mark his word!
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter. Please review! I like to know if I'm on the right track! If you have any ideas, tell them to me. I am an open minded person and I enjoy reading them. Please enjoy!

I do not own The mummy's characters! Have fun!

Chapter 1

Imhotep, high priest of Pharaoh Seti the first, was trying his very best not to simply kill the imbecile dressed in red, green and yellow ceremonial robes before him; he talked and talked to his followers without even caring that the one he had summoned was standing there waiting for him to explain himself. Because, there will be some explanations to be given; nobody simply summoned the great Imhotep without a very, very good reason!

The high priest simply wanted to sleep for the rest of eternity; was that too much to ask? Seriously, who would want to live after the love of your life simply abandoned you to your death? Not Imhotep, that's for sure! After walking through hell; evading the multiple attempts to destroy hi souls by the damned sent by the gods to punish him of his crimes; after putting up with imbeciles after incompetents; facing the O'Connells times and times over; Anck-su-Namun left him for death over a cliff that led to hell! Why keep on going when you had nothing left to live for? All he had in life were his enemies and really, they were annoying as hell!

The husband was far too cocky and arrogant; he had an annoying habit of shooting at him. Imhotep knew the man was a modern Medjai and that it was his duty to fight and defeat him; but did he have to be so damn loud all the time? The wife was, on her part, Nefertiti's reincarnation; that alone was enough for him to hate her. She had a loud voice and half of the time she needed to be rescued, despite being skilled in combat. The buffoon, the woman's brother, was absolutely and impossibly stupid and useless to them; he acted as some kind of comedy relief for the O'Connell's. The only one whom the un-dead priest even tolerated was the boy!

Alexander Rupert O'Connell was the only one the priest could even consider appreciating. Oh, of course; he was bratty, made snarky remarks and had a cocky attitude that he definitely inherited from his father; but the boy was wise for his years, intelligent and resourceful despite his young age; he had manage to lead his parents to Ahm Shere by building images in the sand of where to go next and by leaving a breadcrumb trail with his clothes. The boy was brave and impetuous; yet, had a gift to get into trouble! In old times, Imhotep would have taken the boy under his wing to become his successor. Let's face it, the boy knew ancient languages, was diligent in his studies, was a hard worker and his knowledge of ancient history was beyond reproach! And from what he had heard in the underworld, the boy only grew to become an even more formidable warrior! When your name makes it all the way through the different planes of hell; you know you have marked History! If what he heard from this emperor a bit of time ago was true, the boy had grown into a wonderful young man with quite the future ahead of him! To receive praise from your enemies was another sign of greatness. Imhotep could not wait to meet him once more, once he would come to stop this ridiculous master of cult!

Ahh… yes, him! He almost forgot about that idiot! Despite being lost in his memory for who know how long; the man had kept on speaking, and it didn't seemed like he was done! He must be getting off to the sound of his own voice, though the resurrected mummy.

- _You! Why have you summoned me? I want to be sent back, now!_ Demanded the undead priest, exhausted from the useless charade.

The man in charge turned towards the undead priest with a surprised look; now, this was insulting. How could he not notice him? He had been standing here for thirty minutes! The buffoon apologized for his mistake and promised the high priest and new master a gift worthy of his wait. Imhotep cocked an eyebrow in doubt; this was going to be good!

Imhotep sighed in defeat; the master of ceremony was an absolute moron and couldn't even listen to him. He was an idealistic minion who believed that the undead priest would want to take over the world. That was the last thing he wanted to do; he was tired to try and fail, but mostly, he was tired of always fighting. Never settling down for more than a day was exhausting and frankly, he was tired of riding camels. They were so rough and uncomfortable; not to mention mean as hell!

- _I have no desire for gifts and surprises, mortal! Now, send me back to where I came from!_ Firmly said Imhotep as his patience was running thin.

- _I assure you will love this gift! I know you detest the O'Connell family and I know that if you had a chance to get back at them, you would take it without a second thought._ Said the cult master with confidence and a pinch of arrogance.

This did not sit well with the high priest; the arrogance of the cult master's words had only fueled his anger and desire to leave. That pathetic idiot was quickly getting on his last nerves and Imhotep truly wished that the gods would not hold him accountable for the murder he was about to commit, on the grounds of him really looking for it! However, before he could do anything; the cult master's men dragged a long table on wheels all the way to the center of the room with a young man in his mid-twenties and with dirty blond hair.

Imhotep's eyes nearly budged out of his head as he recognized the young man; Alexandre Rupert O'Connell! Unconscious and in the hands of enemies, the young man was in danger; and whatever this cult master had in mind it couldn't be good if the young man was only in his briefs.

- _I believe you know this young man..!_ purred the cult master with a sly smile upon his lips.

- _Of course, I do! What is he doing here? And why is he half-naked?_ Asked Imhotep, completely astonished and hypnotised by the young man.

- _This is our revenge! For you see, I, too, despised the O'Connell and I believed that you will enjoy my little idea! For years, they have been meddling with my plans and I have had it; I believe you and I can make the O'Connells pay for everything they did. I cannot be the one accomplishing this part of the plan; for this O'Connell made sure, the last time we faced each other, to injure me in a very… personal way!_ Explained the cult master with a look of hatred to the unconscious young man before him. _I have a spell that would impregnate the young O'Connell if it is done by an enemy; I asked you first as you were the very first enemy of the O'Connell, I believed you deserve the first shot! What do you say?_

Imhotep stayed silent at this news; a chance of getting back at the O'Connells? This could be good! Especially if their one and only heir is involved! Having their only son carry the child of the enemy was a good way of punishing those who went against him. Beside, Alex wasn't so bad looking; and the high priest had nothing against men! It was a tempting plan; he could get back at the damn bastards that had ruined his plans. For if the O'Connells hadn't meddled in his affairs, Anck-su-Namun and he would be masters of the world by now! It was only fair that he took his revenge upon them! However, Alex had to be conscious and willing! Imhotep detested the idea of rape; he didn't like his lovers unconscious and/or not willing! It simply did not sit well with him!

Surprising to think that killing your allies and going against nature and gods wills was fine with the high priest conscious, but not rape! One would think that after raising the dead back to life, to have broken all the laws of the world; one would believe that rape was nothing more than common practice! Not for the high priest; he liked his partners alive and passionately willing.

- _As much as it seems amusing; I will pass! I would love to have this very attractive young man in my arms; however, I will not do anything of the sorts! I will not commit the sin of rape; my soul is stained enough as it is, I will not make it worse by raping an unconscious young man._ Said the mummy, sternly and severely.

There was no questioning to the mummy's respond; however, the cult master was not going to take no for an answer!

- _We can wake him and put him in a trance where he will be willing! You are the best candidate for the spell. We would have used the emperor this O'Connell faced a few years ago, but he is far too murderous for this!_ Proposed the cult master with a sly smile.

- _Never! This is so wrong on so many levels; I do not even want to know how your mind works! Now send me back before I melt your brain!_ Commanded the mummy, furious.

The cult master frowned and scowled; O'Connell was going to be impregnated and Imhotep was going to help him. Even if he didn't want to! Pretending to agree with the priest, the cult master started to recite his incantation. Knowing full well that the mummy didn't know a single word of ancient Mayan, the man recited the incantation to put the mummy under his control; it was a bit hard for the cult master since it took a lot of energy. However, it was far easier than he had expected since Imhotep was expecting to be sent back to the realm of the dead and was not protecting his mind.

Imhotep never saw it coming; before he knew it, a large and powerful wave crept over his mind. He had tried to fight back, but he had no chance; the wave had crept through the judgement part of his brain. His resistance was futile, he never stood a chance. He was now under the cult master spell; before he could understand it, Imhotep's mind became blank as a piece of papyrus. The priest never knew what he did under the cult master's influence; he never knew what he did to Alexander Rupert O'Connell; he never knew what he did before the very eyes of the one controlling him and his followers… He never knew and it's exactly this that tortured him the most when he was finally returned to the Underworld!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter... Please review to tell me how you would like it to go..! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Alexander Rupert O'Connell was about to cry his eyes out; never had he ever had been in such a situation. No matter how horrible his enemies were; no matter how close to death he came; no matter what he faced; nothing came close to what he was experiencing at this very moment.

His mother tried her best to comfort him and make sure he didn't fall in depression; his father was doing his best not to show his anger to his son. In way he was furious towards his son, his anger was entirely directed towards the son-of-a bitch who cursed his son; but, if he let his anger show, this could only make things harder for everyone. He needed to let his anger free once he was away from anyone and simply shoot the hell out of some poor tree.

-Alex, sweetie! Please, eat something! It's not good for you or for… you know? Said the archaeologist with apprehension to her son.

-I'm not hungry, mom! I just want to sleep… moaned the blond as he pulled his covers over his head.

The mother said nothing; knowing full well that Alex wouldn't open up to her today. He was as stubborn as his father was and even if he felt like talking, what could she say to comfort him? It's not like there was a book on how to react to such things. Surprisingly, Jonathan had been helpful as ever in the past two weeks; always making sure to take care of Evelyn's meetings and obligations; keeping Rick from going berserk by always providing enough targets and bullets to keep himself from going crazy. He always showed compassion and always gave his nephew his space; knowing when he needed it. It was very out of character for him, but both Evelyn and Rick figured it was his way of dealing with the situation. Which was even more out of character since he usually drinks and gamble in stressful situation; but being this was directly touching his nephew, so things were a bit different…

Evelyn left her son by himself; as she was about to leave to room, she could not resist to steal one last glance at the form of her son. Her heart broke in pieces as she saw her son pull himself into a foetal position; as if trying to protect himself from something only he could see and feel. She felt helpless and as if she had failed her duty as a mother.

Evelyn O'Connell left her son and made her way down to the solarium to cry her eyes out. The one good thing about being the only woman in a man filled house was that she had the solarium all to herself; for men did not like gardening at all in this family. She sat down onto the closest couch and let her tears of tiredness, of pain, of inadequacy, of doubts, of sadness… She felt as if it was her fault that her son was in this current state; if her husband and her had not chosen the path of the adventurers, their little boy wouldn't have been cursed like this.

She didn't see her husband entering the solarium as she was lost in her own sadness; Rick walked to his wife and took her in his arms. Evelyn didn't fight it; it was exactly what she needed. After taking care of her son and his depression, she needed to be comforted and her husband was the person for this task; in reward, she comforted him. It was how they worked, Rick was Evelyn's rock and vice versa.

-Rick, do you think Alex's cruse is somewhat our fault? Asked Evelyn as she buried her face into her husband's chest.

-Evelyn, honey! I don't know… I do think that if we had chosen calmer profession; Alex would never have been cursed, but… We would never have met, never have fallen in love and we never would have our son! Besides, we tried our best to give a calmer life for him, but being that we our son possesses both our stubbornness and desire of freedom and discovers the world… Even if we busted his kneecaps to prevent him from running around the world, he would find a way to run through a pyramid with an army of un-dead mummies running after him! We have our part in his curse, but the real culprit is Apaec! Said the adventurer as he placed a gentle kiss upon his wife's head.

-Rick is right, Evy! It's that crazed cult master's fault! This is the risks you adventurers must encounter every day! Agreed Jonathan as he came into the solarium with a plate of pastries and two cups of tea and one of coffee.

Once more, the O'Connell couple thanked the English, usually bumbling and stupid, man; Jonathan showed once more his helpful side, something that the couple could never got used to… But it was nice!

-Do we have an idea on how to get… rid of the curse? Treaded carefully Jonathan, not wanting to cause more pain or trouble.

-I… I… have absolutely no idea! We could always use a few spells … said Evelyn, weary and unsure.

-Besides, it's all about Alex and his decision! If he decides to keep it; then we can't do anything about it other than support him. Said Rick as he took a sip of his coffee.

The two British siblings dropped their tea cups and looked at the American as if a second head grew upon his shoulder; when had Richard O'Connell became so tolerant and didn't try to force his son to get rid of his curse? This was even stranger than the youngest of the family's curse; had he been possessed or cursed as well? Surprisingly, not!

Rick simply though that there was nothing to do about their son's condition if he wanted to keep his curse; they had to accept it! It was his life and really, it was a hard and very serious decision that would affect the rest of his life! If they chose for him and it went against his conscious; they could lose their own child. They almost lost him a few weeks ago; why do exactly what would push him away? Why break his already fragile mind set? Evelyn and Jonathan had to agree with the American, to their upmost surprise; their son needed their help and their support, no matter what.

-Say, do we even know who the father is? I mean you don't create a child with just one parent! Asked Jonathan, confused. He does have a say in this whole matter!

-Oh, hell no! From what Apaec told us, it's an old enemy of ours! We can't just raise an old mummy or god knows what just to have his opinion about a baby that our son may not even want to keep! We'll wait to find what Alex wants; then we will see what we do! Said Rick with authority; he was putting his foot down.

Everyone agreed; it wasn't like they had a better idea or could do anything else. As much as Rick was being stubborn, he made sense; what right do they have to make their son's life choices for him?

 _In the Underworld…_

Imhotep sat on the verge of a cliff that overlooked a valley of dead souls walking aimlessly and a lake of heated lava where scorpion-like creatures devoured the souls of those who were foolish enough to believe they could swim to the other shore where lay a green field of grass and beautiful flowers, calling to the poor foolish souls who believed they could reach it. So basically, Imhotep was in hell and his thoughts kept coming back to that moment when the cult master took over his mind…

What had he done to this young man? He knew he had had sexual intercourse with him; he just prayed the gods knew that it wasn't his fault! He was forced to rape the man and therefor he was just as much a victim… Oh, who the hell was he kidding? He raped the O'Connell's son and if he hadn't been so cocky and more alert, none of this would have happened! How did the young man react to this? Probably, horribly! How else could he react to the fact he had been raped while he was unconscious? And if the spell did work, bearing the child of his arch-nemesis?

Imhotep sighed in defeat; there was no use to ask himself questions that he would never receive. He rose to his feet and dragged his feet towards the cave he now called home; it was a small opening in the mountain that he had to fight tooth and nails everyday (or what is considered days in this never ending hell) in order to cover himself from the falling, flaming rocks that giants through that the poor unfortunate souls below. He shared this cave with the Chinese emperor that told him so much about Alexander O'Connell. He wasn't a complicated roommate (or cavemate, in this instance) to live with; in fact, Imhotep loved his brilliant mind and his fighting skills, and he was very fun to speak with.

At that moment, the Asian sorcerer wasn't "home"; probably off spending his nerves upon some poor soul to vent his anger at his defeat and his imprisonment. Which was just as good; he liked the guy, but after a while, there was just so much complaining a mummy could withstand!

Imhotep sat upon a flat rock and sighed as his thoughts brought him back to Alexander O'Connell; he remembered his golden hair; his fair white skin, cut by slightly clearer scars; his thin, red lips; high cheekbones; well defined abdomens, biceps, thighs and his lovely round and firm bottom. He was a beautiful man; Pharaohs would have taken him as their concubine. Seti I sure as hell would not have spat upon him; providing that Alexander was a bit younger, almost 14 years of old…

Without wanting it, his member was now standing proud before him; Imhotep groaned in frustration. Seriously, now of all times! The Gods must be having the times of their immortal lives at his misery; he couldn't blame them. He had broken all of their laws; cheated death; brought back curses and plagues upon mankind; and killed, tortured and, most recently, raped a young man. This was his hell; fantasying upon his enemy and the very man he raped without ever the chance of seeing him again. His remorse and his guilt and his desire were his punishment; especially, that now he knew he was going to have a child that he would never in a million years see, let alone take in his arms…

- _If only I could at the very least apologize and give you my side of the story_ … whispered the priest with guilt.

- _Maybe_ _ **I**_ _could answer your wish; priest…_ whispered a high pitch and screeching voice into the priest's ear. _All you have to do is to make sure to marry the mother of your child within six full moons… If you are not able to do so; then your soul will be pull back into the deepest pits of hell…_

 _-Picarath? What in Horus's name are you doing here? Do not tell me another cult master is calling me forth?_ Cried Imhotep, on the verge of desperation. The last thing he wanted was to rape another young man or do something as horrible. _And, what kind of pact is this?_

 _-The mother of your child wants you by his side; he recited the spell to re-awake you… The Gods are willing to send you back; however, they need proof that you will not use this chance to cause chaos upon the mortal world… Therefore, they send me to fetch you and give you this pact; if you were to refuse, you will stay here and nothing will change…_ said the spirit to his old comrade.

Picarath had been the spirit that took him from the underworld and into his body when he was resurrected during the Amh Shere fiasco, and once more, when the cult master called him forth. The spirit had quite the childish streak in him; he always loved creeping upon people and whisper in his sinister voice into the ears of his victims. It annoyed the hell out of the priest; but the spirit was always willing to keep company to the priest and the emperor. He enjoyed the two defeated sorcerers and enjoyed pulling pranks upon them.

- _I could… I could hold my child… I could have a chance; a second chance… I'll take it!_ Said the immortal priest, quickly rising up from his spot.

- _You will have to seduce him and have him agree to marry you! Do not forget this!_ Reminded Picarath with a serious tone; this was very important and the priest had to understand this perfectly before going back.

- _You do not need to tell me this; I am fully aware and more than willing to! Now send me back to the mortal realm, so I may claim my bride…_ demanded Imhotep as he smiled for the first time in long, long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter. Please review and enjoy. Tell me your ideas on the story and on how YOU think it should continue.

Chapter 3

Alexander O'Connell looked at the tall Egyptian high priest with flawless bronze skin; the young English man blushed as a drop of sweat rolled down his well-chiselled torso. He tried hiding it by looking away; however, it didn't help as Imhotep smiled seductively. Alex did his best to regain his composure and looked right at the mummy; he did his best not to look too foolish…

This was definitely worrisome! Never had Alexander expected this! He had read the incantation to summon the mummy; but he never said it out loud! To have an incantation work, you have to say it out loud and bring the necessary tools for the incantation. Alex never did any of those things! So, why was the mummy here?

 _-Hello, child! My! Have you grown since the last time we officially met! How are you doing? Is the baby alright?_ Asked Imhotep with a worried look as he stepped towards the stunned blond English man.

Alex tried to say something; anything! There had to be an explanation as to why and how Imhotep found himself at the doorstep of the O'Connell's manor. The mummy made a step towards the mother of his child; he tried to place his hand upon the young man's shoulder. Alex jumped out of surprise; he still was lost in his questionings. He had expected the mummy to try and kill him on the spot; instead, Imhotep was kind and caring towards him.

 _-Wait..? What..? How..?_ stuttered the blond adventurer, completely stunned that the first thing the mummy spoke about was the baby.

- _The cult master explained the spell before casting it. I outright refused to go along, but he did not listen; and we both know what happened._ Explained the ancient priest with a downtrodden look; as if he felt guilty for what happened.

 _-Would… would you like to come in..?_ proposed the young man, not really wanting the ancient priest roaming around the world causing chaos and mayhem; Ardeth and his men would rip him apart.

The mummy accepted graciously the offer; relieved that the mother of his child did not reject him on the spot. He walked into the house behind Alex and took a look around; the architecture resembled what he had seen the last time he had come into the modern world, but he did recognised Egyptian artwork. It made the house all the more inviting to him; it was a beautiful place to grow up. Their child could be raised in his mother's culture all the while having his father's culture present.

With great caution, Alex led his enemy to the living room, offered him a seat and sat on the other couch facing the mummy. Imhotep sat with grace and ease, as if he was in his own home and he was the one greeting the young man; there was no arrogance or no pretention. Imhotep simply had personal grace that came from inside him and gave him a greater presence; if Alex hadn't known better, he would have thought that Imhotep was the Pharaoh instead of the high priest.

Alex, on the other hand, sat on the edge of the couch with his back straight as a wooden board and stiffed muscles; unlike his guest, he was nervous and unable to stand still. In his defense, it made sense; since in his living room, sitting across him was the man who had haunted his childhood dreams and who was now his "baby-daddy".

 _-So… How did you come back to the mortal world?_ Asked Alex, curious and uneasy.

- _You recited a spell and the Gods agreed to send me to you. I was granted the gift to be by the child and your side; so long as I do not harm anyone and stay away from trouble. I have no intention to raise an army of the dead or cause world chaos; I only wish to be by my child as he grows up._ Said the mummy with a gentle and sincere tone.

This was quite unexpected to say the least; logic would dictate that Imhotep would try once more to take over the world or destroy the O'Connell family. His parents were not going to take this well; they would certainly try to kill the mummy before either of the two newly parents could explain anything. He himself was having a hard time not freaking out and the ancient priest hadn't given him any reason to.

 _-Would you like something to drink? We have tea? Or, I could get you something to eat?_ Proposed Alex, trying to fill in the silence and desperate to keep the mummy's mind off the ancients artefacts laying around the place.

- _I would be delighted! I enjoy coffee, if you have any! During my last visit to the mortal plane, my underlings had introduced me to the beverage and I grew to enjoy it._ Said Imhotep with a large smile before getting up and following the young man to help him with the beverage.

Alex led the ancient priest to the kitchen, never once realising that the ancient priest was looking at his behind with desire and lustful eyes. Of course, Alex never knew this! Imhotep simply couldn't tear his eyes from the firm and round ass before his eyes; such beauty wasn't meant for anyone other than him.

Once in the kitchen, Alex took out the coffee aluminum box and opened the lid; only for the beautiful and bitter smell of coffee made him sick. The young British man felt the bile rise from his throat; his morning sickness had started a few days ago and now strong smells made him sick. Alex pushed the can of coffee out of his way, ran to the trash can and emptied his already empty stomach. The vomit burned his throat, his eyes watered up, his legs felt like cotton and his head felt like lead.

-Do you need me to fetch you something? Asked Imhotep in perfect English as he rubbed his future bride's back.

The feeling of having a strong and powerful hand on his back; it send shivers up his spine and his skin covered itself in goose bumps. It felt good and reassuring to have a man touching him; it felt nothing like any of his family's touch or any of his friends. It took a while for Alex to register that the mummy was speaking in perfect English with a deep, rich and smooth tone to it; Imhotep rolled his r's and made Alex shudder in delight. It was so beautiful and…

-You… you speak English? Since when..? asked Alex, completely surprised; before puking once more.

-Why, of course! I did more than simply stayed in my own little world the last time I came to the mortal world; I learned the language and practice every time I could. How else was I supposed to rule a world if I could not properly communicate with its people? Besides, your language is quite beautiful and it gives me a gorgeous accent that obviously makes you shiver! Smoothly said the mummy as he started to massage his host's shoulders.

Alex moaned as the tension slowly left him; this felt as good as Imhotep's voice. It helped with his nausea and his head ache. Soon, the vomiting sensation left him and Alex was able to stand back up; Imhotep made a cross on the coffee and led his baby-mama to his room with Alex to give him the road to follow. Once in the room, Imhotep gently placed the young man onto his bed and sat next to him.

Imhotep walked to the bathroom and poured a glass of water; he handed the glass of water and made sure that Alex took slow sips as to not upset any further his stomach. As Alex took the glass, Imhotep's and his fingers gently touched together and a shock of pleasure ran through their fingers, their arms and all the way to their spine; making Alex blush and making Imhotep smile devilishly.

 _"_ _There is absolutely no way that he is not attracted to me! This is going to be easier than I had previously thought!"_ told Imhotep to himself with a smirk.

A sweet moment of silence fell upon them, in no way awkward or uncomfortable; a type of silence where you simply take in all the beauty before and reflect on how lucky you are to witness such a marvellous piece of art. The silence gave to impression to the two men to be all alone in the world; just the two of them to appreciate the other's company; and then…

Rick and Evelyn came barging into their son's room with guns and swords; ready to cut the mummy in pieces!

-Ah, damn it. Sighed Alex as he knew what was going to happen next.

-Alex, said sternly the mother, watch your language! We raised you better than this and get away from _HIM_! He could hurt you!

-Mom, wait! It's not what… He doesn't want to hurt me! If he did; he would have done it when I got morning sickness in the kitchen earlier! He helped me get here and feel better! He's not dangerous… for now! Tried to reason Alex; knowing it was futile against his stubborn father, but he had to try.

-Honey, you are delirious! This is Imhotep! He tried to raise the dead; take over the world; raise Anubis's army; tried to kill your dad and me… and YOU! He's the one who got you in this position! He probably took a lot of pleasure in raping you while…

-I FORBIDE YOU TO CLAIM SUCH ATROCITIES! Roared the mummy, furious to be insulted in such a way by a woman who clearly knew nothing of what she spoke of. I never willingly raised a finger upon Alexander! I adamantly refused to partake in the cult master's plan! My mind and body were taken over while the cult master was promising me to send me back to the Hell! I never wanted any of this! How dare you accuse me of sins you know nothing about? I take responsibility for every sin and transgressions I have committed in my life; but I have never taken any pleasure in the horror that has befallen your son! Even if I was not in control of my body and mind during the crime; I still feel the shame and resentment towards myself for what happened! You have no rights to assume anything of me!

This had stunned both O'Connell males; neither one knew which one was more scary: the mummy who had powers and who had not a good track record upon dealing well with insults, or the woman who; if looks could curse, would curse the mummy to a fate far sinister than the Hom Dai.

-Oh, you feel bad for what happened? That's so adorable! Spat the mother sarcastically as she did not believe a single word coming from the ancient priest. What good is your guilt and shame; if my son is still pregnant with your unholy bastard?

-Enough Evelyn! Cried Rick, white with fury. I understand you are angry at what happened to Alex. I know you feel partly responsible and you never got the chance to get back at the one who did this to our son… But, in no way is this acceptable! This is OUR grand-child you are speaking of! Of Alex's baby! Did it ever cross your mind that maybe Alex wants this child and you calling it an "unholy bastard" might cause him to hate us! Something you spent countless night worrying about! I… I… I can't believe what I'm hearing from you!

-Rick, you can't be okay with this! Cried the American's wife, stunned by her husband apparent treason.

-What? That our son is going to give birth to a child? I'm confused and uncomfortable with the idea. That the baby's father is Imhotep and that he's in our son bedroom? I hate the guy and I hate the fact he got our son knocked up and I wish I could shoot his head off. That Alex wants to keep the baby and raise it with love and compassion? I've never been happier in my life. Evelyn, our son is going to have a child! He's going to feel the same happiness and joy and worries and frustration as we did when he was born! If it makes my son happy to have this child; then so am I! And as much as I despise the… the… _thing_ … I am willing to give him the benefit of the doubt! I want to know what he's doing here and what he wants with our son! And I'm going to listen and try not to shoot him in the meanwhile; whether you like it or not!

The archaeologist opened and closed her mouth, but no sound came out; as she looked at her husband, her eyes burned with anger and, after throwing one last dirty look at the mummy, turned her heels and left for the solarium where nobody was going to disturb her.

-Thank you. I…

-Start talking or I will bring my wife back and she will rip off that precious package of your between your legs. Commanded the man as he sat down into a comforter without ever lowering his gun from Imhotep's head.

 _An hour later…_

-So let me get this straight… The gods gave you a chance to redeem yourself by being by Alex and your baby's side and making sure to be a good father and… partner? You can't use your magic for your own personal gain; you can't leave Alex's side until the baby is born; you have to make sure that no harm comes to the baby or Alex or any members of his family and if Alex no longer wants you by his side, you'll be sent back to Hell. Resumed Rick as he rubbed his eyes in concentration and exasperation.

-Yes, that is correct! Answered Imhotep as he sat next to Alex and gently pressed the young man's hand into his own.

Rick sighed in exasperation; this was not going to please Evelyn. Jonathan was going to have a heart attack and Ardeth was going to blame this on him. Oh! Why couldn't things be simple? The father looked at his son and the mummy before him; seeing how the mummy was making sure that Alex was properly seated and had a pillow in his back in order to give him the most of comfort possible, the adventurer was even less sure about sending the mummy back to the realm of the dead. Alex seemed calmer and more at ease with the whole situation; now that he had someone else with him that had no judgement or biased view of the whole situation (like Evelyn, Ardeth or even him).

Yet, simply because the mummy said he no longer could or wanted to cause harm and chaos; it did not mean it was true. He could very well be lying! However, there had to be a spell to contain the mummy's power and keep him from causing mayhem. Just until they could be sure the mummy was telling the truth and had proven himself; then they would readjust.

-I'll have to speak with my wife about it, but we will have to put you on probation here in the mansion. I doubt she will like it, but until we can have absolutely no doubt on your story; you will be staying here under our supervision and that of a trusted medjai of our choosing. You can't leave this house without telling one of us and without being accompanied. You have to obey every one of our rules or we will kick you out of this house! You will sleep in a room apart of Alex and you may not visit him during the night! Do you understand me?

-I understand perfectly and agree to all of your terms. You have my word; I will be worthy of your son. Said Imhotep as he shook hands with his father-in-law.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter. Please leave me your thoughts and ideas on the story. I have a bit of a writer's block; so tell me what you think should happen next.

Chapter 4

Imhotep finished the tea destined for his future bride; he placed everything upon a tray and walked to Alexander in the study room. Making sure to not make too much noise, Imhotep opened the door with his magic; making sure not to startled Alexander. Gently placing the tray onto the desk, Imhotep gently tapped upon Alexander's shoulder; the young man turned to see the mummy and the tray with the kettle and the tea cups.

-You should rest a bit. I understand your desire to find a way to catch this cult master, but you cannot over-exert yourself like this. Said the mummy as poured a cup of tea for the mother of his future child.

-Oh! Yes… I guess you are right… sighed Alexander as he rubbed his eyes. You made me tea?

-Well, of course! You need to stay hydrated and this tea will calm your morning sickness and the head ache you presently have. Said Imhotep as he handed the cup of tea.

As Alex's and Imhotep's fingers touched while grabbing the tea cup, Jonathan entered the study and his eyes nearly popped out of his eyes; he never expected to see his nephew blush like a virgin as the mummy handed him a cup of tea. Jonathan could tell that this was a private moment and neither of them would appreciate being disturbed; the mummy could very well curse him and Alex would most probably shut himself out of the world. Which would infuriate Evelyn even more than she was; make Rick use him as target practice; and make Imhotep use awful curses on him. Therefore, Jonathan slowly and silently left the study without either of the two men noticing.

Imhotep sat down next to Alex, took one of the books and started to go through it while paying extra attention to the details concerning Mayan shamans. It had surprised many when the mummy showed he could not only speak English, but also read and write. Evelyn had laughed in sarcasm; Rick had simply stated that Imhotep being able to speak English wasn't going to change anything; Alex gave the mummy books after books as encouragement. Imhotep had been touched by the gesture and had brought Egyptian books to the young man.

Surprisingly, Imhotep enjoyed reading with Alex; the young man loved running around and had trouble staying put. Imhotep had found this the hard way as Alex fought and argued with everyone who tried to keep him from going into an adventure; Imhotep was the only one who was able to keep him in the mansion by gently reminding him that now he was living for two and if he were to die, so would their child. Evelyn would simply scream and cry; Rick would be just as stubborn and argumentative as his son; Jonathan stayed away from the young man as he knew that it did nothing to help.

The study was the only place where Alex wasn't running around; whether he was in the kitchen, the living room, the yard, the gardens, the bathroom, even the attic… However, once he was in the study, Alex would sit down and read; something that Imhotep enjoyed doing with the young man. He would sometimes steal glances at Alex as the young man would sometime bite his lower lips, move his lips as he mouthed the words he was reading, play with something or would change position every five minutes. It was adorable and Imhotep loved when Alex would get so lost in his book he wouldn't notice anything else.

Suddenly, the mummy came across an interesting chapter; it spoke about a spell that allowed a man to be impregnated by another man and another one that could use their enemy's "essence" to create their child. Could this be the spells that was used upon them? According to the book, these spells were only used by an Olmec shaman and could only be performed in a specific location in Brazil. Should Imhotep tell Alex?

Nothing would keep Alex back this time; he would run right into the danger and would only harmed himself. This was out of the question! Never would he allow harm to befall upon his future-bride and his unborn child! May Horus mark his word!

-Please, excuse me! I just realise it's time for you to eat your… hum… what do you call them? Bills?

-Pills. Corrected the blond man with a frown. I don't want to take them; I'm fine.

-My dear, this is to make sure that the baby does not take all of your strength and vitality. A male's body was not conceived to be pregnant! It is for your own good and that of the child. I understand you do not like them; I will make sure to bring some slice of cake that your uncle Jonathan has bought yesterday along with the… pill… proposed the mummy with a smile; knowing how to get the young man on his side (had he known how, back when the young man was a young boy; it would have made the trip to Ahm Shere so much easier).

Alex looked up from his book and nod shyly at the mummy; taking this as an agreement, Imhotep left the study and walked down to the living room. There he found Rick and Evelyn, once more fighting about Imhotep; the same thing had been happening for the last three days. Knowing that if he did enter the room things would only get worse, Imhotep waited for one of the two to leave before showing his find to Rick. Evelyn would never listen to him or would accuse him of knowing everything from the beginning and he only just "discovered" the find to get a better opinion from them and it would make his escape whole lot easier. The woman had a horrible opinion of him.

After a while, Evelyn left the living room in a storm as she once more lost a battle against her husband; she had brought Ardeth to convince her husband to send back Imhotep in hell. To her dismay, if this was the Gods making, then, Ardeth would not stand against it. He would stay in England to watch over the O'Connells and the mummy, but that would be it. Evelyn was furious and she made sure that everyone knew it; except her son.

-Mister Rick, I may have found something that might help all of us find the man who harmed your son. Here! Said Imhotep as he handed the book to the adventurer.

-Show me! Cried Rick before ripping the book from the mummy's hands. You're right! We have to go to Brazil! Imhotep, you keep Alex here and do NOT tell him where we are going! Ardeth will stay here to keep an eye on you while we're gone.

Imhotep frowned at the idea of having the medjai around; however, it was not his place to discuss this. Rick was to be his future father-in-law; therefore, he had to obey and follow his rules. Besides, it wasn't too bad… The medjai would be following him everywhere, but he would not interfere with him if Imhotep were to start a conversation with Alex.

With the knowledge and the plan, Imhotep left the living room for the kitchen; he had to get a slice of cake and find the pills for Alexander. Once he was ready with everything, Imhotep ran back to the study; Alex needed his medication to be well. More importantly, Imhotep could not wait to see the young man devour the piece of cake with obvious pleasure; the way he would lick the fork with his little pink tongue for any trace of the cake, moan in delight as the taste of chocolate and fudge would assault his tastebuds, take a tiny bites after tiny bites of his favourite treat to make the pleasure last just a little bit longer… My! If it wasn't for his self-control, Imhotep would already have claimed him without any remorse.

As Imhotep entered the study, Alex did his best to steal a glance at Imhotep; the mummy was just so gorgeous in the tight green buttoned shirt that showed his muscles and his black dress pants that fitted his behind so well. For some reason, Imhotep just loved to have three first buttons of his shirt loose; which gave a very good vision of the mummy's golden chest.

Alex had had adventures with women and a few men; he made no difference between genders. This was not something he told his parents about; his mother would have shrieked and tried to push away his conquests and meddle in his life; his father would argue and would not be accepting about the whole thing, but would not try anything. He loved blond women with beautiful curbs; but he loved strong, powerful and golden skinned men who could take charge.

-How are you feeling? Are you feeling better? I could fetch you something else! Proposed Imhotep with a small smile.

-No thanks! It's very thoughtful of you! You got to let me do something for you, at the least for once. I feel so useless when everyone do everything for me! Said Alex as he took another bite from his cake.

-It is the least I can do for my future bride! You are carrying my child, after all. Said Imhotep as he walked back to his seat.

Alex blushed like a virgin; he still wasn't sure how to react to the idea of being the mummy's bride. On one hand, the mummy was an old enemy; but, on the other, the way the ancient priest would say it and the look in his eyes made Alex very hot and willing to the idea. Imhotep would make it sound so magical and sensual; as if it would be nothing but sex, hot sun and seduction all day long.

-I… I… Don't you think it is presumptuous of you to think that I would be your wife? Asked Alex, blushing from the thought.

-No. simply said Imhotep as he took a sip from his own tea. I will seduce you and make you mine.

-I… I… I don't know if I can imagine myself being married..! I… I still have a hard time about the idea of being pre… pregnant… stuttered Alex, uncomfortable about the conversation, yet amazed at how easy it was to speak openly with the mummy.

Imhotep knew this was hard for the proud young man; Alex was clearly the type of man to have the ladies flock over to him. So to be in the position of a woman must be quite hard for his ego; it was not something the ancient priest could relate to, but he could understand his reluctance. This was a capable and adventurous young man that faced many perils and could hold his own in a battle; to be weaker, unable to have the adventures he loved and having others doing things for you was very hard. Furthermore, Alex was a man; he was used to a man's body. Now, his body was reacting a strange new ways; the view of others of him was now changed forever; and his child was not a natural creation, almost no one could know about this or shame and danger would befall the young man and his child.

In the short time Imhotep was here, he came to understand that people in this area did not hold homosexuality in a good light; men had to be strong and ruff, and women delicate and subservient to men. Many were vocal about their disapproval; however, some would actually take action to rid this unholy creature from the surface of the earth by any means possible. Furthermore, to have your own mother disapprove of your child in the way Evelyn was; it only made this all the more harder on the poor young man.

Imhotep wanted to tell the young man that there was no need to rush things and that they could wait; but the truth was that Imhotep didn't have time! He had half a year to get Alex to fall for him and agree to marry him; he would succeed in his mission. He just wished he could make it easier on the young man.

-I understand your hesitation and it is quite natural for you to be in such a state. I am impressed at how well you are handling this whole ordeal. Any lesser men would have not taken this as well as you did… complimented Imhotep as he walked to the young man and took his hand in his.

Alex's heart started to beat furiously and his eyes watered up; his parents loved him and he knew they wanted to make all of this as painless as possible… However, it simply did not compare to someone who didn't disapprove of this situation; who understood his state of mind and who would most likely not judge him about his attraction towards men. Maybe it was the hormones, maybe it was Imhotep's support and kindness; but he just couldn't keep himself from letting his tears roll down his cheeks.

Imhotep took the crying young man in his arms and let him cry all his pain and fear onto his shoulder. Somehow, it felt amazing to hold Alex in his arms; to have someone who needed him and wasn't trying to seduce him to gain power or position. He wrapped his arms around his future-wife's frame and held him tightly.

-Cry as much as you need. I am right here; I will always be right here. Rain or shine; I'll be right here for you and our child. Soothed Imhotep as he rubbed his future-lover's back.

An insidious thought ran through the ancient priest's head, at this very moment, he was gaining points. Alex had no one to talk to who wouldn't judge him or give their own thoughts about it, but him; he couldn't speak with people out of his family circle, but him; he wasn't able to have adventures or excitement, but Imhotep could occupy his days… He was gaining Alex's trust and possibly his love later on; he was getting closer to his goal… And yet, it left a bitter taste in his mouth; he was using Alex's fragile emotional state at his advantage. He was using him; just like Anksunamun used him.

Imhotep fought back the vomit that threatened to rise up and kept comforting his weeping future-lover. He rubbed his hand across Alex's back, trying to calm him down and had an irresistible urge to kiss him on the lips. The mummy doubted that the young man would appreciate such a thing; he really wanted to kiss him… Such red and tempting lips… He wondered about the taste they could have, about their softness; he wondered about the sweet and timid tongue of the young man. Yet… as much as he wanted to; he could not steal a kiss from Alex without ruining things further down the line.

-Imhotep… Tell me… Why are you so nice with me? We used to be enemy! It's not just the baby… asked Alex, once he calmed down.

-I… You are the only one of your family that I actually tolerated before this whole situation. You were intelligent, cunning, resourceful, and talented… and had a real talent to get into trouble. Whispered the mummy into the young man's ear, all the while running his hand onto his back. I loved how you would find ways to evade me; it was always so much fun and it was like a game.

-Oh... That has to be the most reassuring thing I heard in a while! I feel like everyone is judging me. As if they believe I asked for this because I tried to stop Alpec's plan; as if it was partly my fault! Sometimes, I feel like it is my fault! That I'm a burden and only good at making problems for everyone… I'm so tired about all of these feelings and mood swings!

Imhotep listened to the young man's venting; Alex needed it and it was bringing them closer (to this thought, the mummy shuddered in disgust). Surprisingly, it felt nice to be needed for something else than ambition, power, greed or spiritual guidance. It felt wonderful to have someone confide in you their feelings and desires; it felt nice to have someone depending on him for emotional support. It made the ancient priest feel wanted and useful; something that he hadn't felt in, literally, millennial.

After a while, Imhotep brought his future-lover to the couch and handed him a cup of tea; however, it was cold, so the mummy propose to go and get them something warmer. Alex insisted on coming with him; he was cold all of a sudden and only felt warm when he was in Imhotep's arms. The mummy simply couldn't refuse such a beautiful request from his future wife; and so, hand in hand, they made their way to the kitchen under a certain medjai's gaze.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy it and leave me your reviews. Also, I would like to know how you think the story should go next. It's always fun to read. Any way, enjoy.

Chapter 5

Rick O'Connell walked in through the door; he was exhausted and furious. He had spent the last three weeks running around Brazil to catch the worthless bastard who had got his son pregnant with an ancient mummy; he lost him in the streets Rio de Janiero and now he had to come home empty handed. As if that wasn't bad enough, Evelyn had decided to stay in a hotel after their last fight about the mummy. The woman simply had to blame the mummy for everything that went wrong with the mission.

The adventurer walked into the living room and fell onto the couch in a sigh of desperation; he was tired and he just wanted things to be simpler, like before this whole thing happened. It was at this moment that the mummy entered the room and saw his father-in-law; he wanted to know how the mission had gone, but he could tell that it did not go well. It wasn't hard to tell as the man was now groaning in misery!

-How are you feeling? Asked the mummy as he handed a cup of tea to his father-in-law.

-Terrible. We lost Alpeac in the streets of the capital and my wife decided to sleep in a hotel after our last fight. Groaned the man as he laid back into the couch.

-I can tell this fight was about me. I apologize for the troubles I brought you! It was not my intention. Said Imhotep, not really sorry but he still had to show some sympathy for the man.

-Don't be! It has been going on for a while; it just never had a reason to show itself. We barely spoke each other unless it was because of a mission or a friend came to meet us. Your arrival was the reason we need to realise our marriage was over; we grew apart and we became strangers living under the same roof. I though, selfishly, that Alex's… condition… would improve our relation; it worked a bit for a while. Then, it got downhill when Alex expressed the thoughts of keeping the child; and all hope was lost when I realise she couldn't accept our son or his decision. I am a stubborn man; I am the first to admit it, but even I can change my mind when it comes to my son. I love him! Sighed the adventurer, tired and exhausted.

Imhotep didn't know what to say to this confession; he knew that the man had his problems with his wife, but this… To learn that his mother-in-law never accepted his child was painful to him; granted he was their enemy and they did not get along well, but to be outraged at their own son's decision to keep their child was just wrong. It did give him some peace of mind to know that his future-wife wanted to keep their child; it meant that he didn't have to try and convince Alexander to keep their baby.

It was at this moment that Alex entered the room, the two men straighten-up and tried to hide the moment of confession that was shared between them. The pregnant man sat down next to his father; closing his eyes to keep the bile from rising up. The father gave the cup of tea to his son to calm his sickness; Alex took the cup and took a small sip. It calmed his stomach; but it only pissed him as he needed his father's help after all these years.

Imhotep offered his father-in-law another cup of tea; making sure to get as much points as he could with his father-in-law. Surprisingly, the man thanked him and took the cup; probably, his mind was still on his fight with his wife. The mummy sat back down onto the couch and waited for his future-wife to feel better and come with him on a walk. This would let his father-in-law some time alone to reflect and properly digest his fight with his wife; the man needed some peace and rest after all of this.

-Imhotep. Can you help me get my medication? I don't think I could get up and walk all the way to the bathroom without emptying my stomach, on my own! Said Alex as he tried to get up, but miserably, sat back down as nausea struck him like a bullet.

-It would be my pleasure! Sit down and relax as I go to the bathroom! Do not worry about a thing and relax. Said Imhotep as he walked out of the room; ignoring his lover's pleas to help him up.

Alex growled in frustration as he slumped back into the couch; he hated when Imhotep refused to listen to him. Rick chuckled at his son's grumbling; he looked just like his mother when she was pregnant with their son. This only brought sadness to the adventurer; he pushed it away and focused on his fuming son.

-Calm down Alex! He just wants you to be safe. He's looking out for your baby's health and yours! Can you blame him? Besides, you are sick half of the time and if you move to fast, you get dizzy. If you were in his shoes, would you do things any different? Asked the father to his son with kind voice.

-I guess you're right! I just don't like being treated like crystal! Imhotep is really kind and always willing to help in any way he can. I'm really grateful for his help. Sighed Alex with a small smile. He made me a bowl of oatmeal with cinnamon and fresh fruits on it with a large glass of orange juice and the newspaper… The oatmeal was undercooked, there was way too much cinnamon and the orange juice was filled with pulp, but… It was so nice of him to try and cheer me up! He asked uncle Jonathan about my favourite breakfast and he tried to make it for me. It's so sweet and thoughtful!

Rick looked at his son who smiled sweetly and fondly at the memory of the mummy; it was a rather beautiful sight, yet slightly disturbing at the idea that his son was developing crush on the ancient priest. He was their enemy, he was a megalomaniac, he was cruel, cunning and extreme in his method to get something he wanted; not exactly the qualities you would want in a partner for your daughter… or son, in his case.

Imhotep was around the corner, listening to the conversation; he saw the beautiful and charming smile on Alex's lips. Obviously, his gestures were paying up; Alex was falling for him. It wasn't hard for the mummy to do these selfless gestures; he actually enjoyed doing these things for Alex and he enjoyed the looks of gratitude, the grumbling about being treated like a porcelain doll, the blushes when he was embarrass, the sweet and intimate moment between them… They were precious and all of them worth the hard work! Even his failed attempt at a breakfast was appreciated!

-I wish I could go for a walk outside and feel the fresh air. All I've been doing for the last month or so is sitting in the library and reading, eating healthy and sleeping. I gained so much weight! Yes, I know that I'm pregnant and I need to gain weight for the baby, but… I feel so damn lazy now a day! Complained Alex in a sigh. I need a project; something to work with!

This was the perfect way to seduce Alex; Imhotep would take his bride-to-be on a walk in the surrounding forest and the garden of the estate. They could talk together in privacy; as much as they could have privacy with the medjai following them. They would have some alone time together and maybe share a few kisses.

-Alexander, my dear. Here is your medication! I brought a glass of water with them; to make sure it would make them easier to swallow. Said the ancient priest as he entered the room with for his future-bride.

-Thank you so much! Said Alex with a chirper voice as he took the glass of water and his medication.

-What would you like to do today? Would you like to play a game of chess? Or maybe, a game of cards? Asked Imhotep with a charming smile.

-I would much rather take a small walk in the garden. I'm feeling restless right now! Said Alex as he rose from his seat and walked to the mummy's arm.

Rick saw how at ease his son was with the mummy and saw how fast Imhotep would bend backwards to please Alex; it was clear that they were both falling for one another. It was adorable to see his son so relax after so many weeks for sulking and stressing; it was hilarious to see the proud and imperial Imhotep serve someone else and be at that person's beck and call. He couldn't help but smile tenderly as his son left for the garden with the mummy who could barely follow Alex.

Imhotep followed the young blond man into the gardens with a sincere smile gracing his lips; he loved seeing Alexander smiling and being so carefree. He could imagine the blond beauty running freely in one of the ancient palaces of ancient Egypt; the sun would reflect against his hair, his skin would contrast against his white cloth and his blue eyes would light up every time he would see him… It would be a gorgeous sight!

-Come on! I have a lot of sights to show you! Trust me; the river is beautiful and so peaceful! Chipped Alex, as he walked into the forest.

The mummy followed the blond man and shortly enough, they came across a river and a lovely bench facing it; Alex waved the ancient priest to sit right next to him. The Egyptian didn't need to be told twice; he sat down and very close to his future-wife. He pulled the blond man towards him and gently placed a kiss on his head; Alex blushed heavily as he took in the scent of the man next to him. Imhotep gently made his way from the fore-head to the nose to the cheek to the lips; making Alex's breath and pulse quicken from the anticipation.

When the lips finally met, both men felt a bolt of lightning run from their lips to the bottom of their spine; it energised them, it send them higher than the sky and it made them feel like gods. The younger man's lips were soft and warm; the mummy's lips were moist and full. The blond man's right hand was resting on his partner's shoulder, while the other made his way around his partner's neck; the Egyptian's left hand made his way to his partner's hip, while the right hand ran through his lover's golden main. The adventurer parted his lips to let the ancient priest's tongue in to play with his. Alex moaned as Imhotep's tongue started playing with his own; as he wanted to tease his new lover, Alex gently his hands all over Imhotep's back.

The ancient mummy would have teased the blond man back if the spying medjai hadn't decided to intervene during their little exchange. He sat right between the two lovers; making sure to separate the two men and keeping them from cuddling. He simply couldn't let them get too far. Imhotep hadn't done anything wrong so far, but it shouldn't mean that the medjai would allow him to get frisky with Alex.

-So, how are you doing today? Are the morning sicknesses still keeping awake at night? Asked the Egyptian warrior; completely ignoring the mummy.

-Oh… It's going fine! My medication is helping and Imhotep is always helping me when I need it. He is very kind and attentive towards me. I really appreciate it! Said Alex while giving a kind smile to the mummy.

-Yes, I saw how much you appreciate it. Said the medjai with a dry tone; he clearly didn't like this show of appreciation.

The younger man blushed heavily; the mummy growled in frustration. Imhotep could not believe how harshly the medjai spoke to his Alex. So they were kissing, it's not like they were actually having sex! Ardeth was from the Arab culture and kissing a man was not something unusual; besides, Imhotep had seen the medjai kissing the apprentice-medjai's brother in-law… and quite frankly, it wasn't a very catholic scene that was unfolding in the kitchen. The mummy was pretty sure that getting on your knees and playing with a man's flute was something you did in the privacy of your own room; not in the kitchen of your friend's house.

-Not as much as you enjoyed kissing Mister Jonathan last night in the kitchen; that's for sure! Spat the ancient priest in retaliation; enjoying the sheer look of horror at having his secret liaison exposed. Especially when he got onto his…

-Akhrs! Faqat akhrs! Almost screeched Ardeth with a large blush on his cheeks (Shut up! Just shut up!).

-Thmm, walttawaqquf ean muqataeat bna! Daeuna nakun wahdah! Replied Imhotep with a devious smirk (Then, stop interrupting! Let us be alone!).

-I am only looking for Alex's well-being. His mother has some worries about your behaviour towards him. Said Ardeth with a dirty look at the mummy.

-What has Imhotep done now? Aside from taking care of me; making sure that I am well; making sure I take my medication, even when I don't want to or make a fuss about it; listening to me when I need it… What could he have done that was so reprehensible? Growled Alex, furious that his mother meddled in his affairs and trash talked his… his… someone he really appreciated, a lot.

-Now, Alex, it is only natural for your mother to worry about you? What if our child got pregnant from an enemy? Wouldn't you be wary of the person? Your mother is only trying to look out for you and process this situation as best as she could. Said Imhotep kindly and gently to his child's mother; trying to keep him calm and making sure that the mother and the son were on good terms. Dissension in the family was very bad for him and Alex's relationship.

-For once, I agree with the accursed mummy. Your mother is simply worried for you! How could she not? You are with child; the mummy is the father; he is out in the world instead of being in hell… started to say Ardeth with a kind smile. I know everything is hard on you. Your situation is unique, stressful and unfair to you and to everyone; especially the baby that is growing inside of you. Your mother's words and temper come from her fear and sadness at not being able to protect you and not being there for you. Lashing out at the mummy is how she copes with all the stress. I am sure with time; she will calm down and be more open to this situation.

-I guess you are right… By the way, I think you and my uncle do make a nice couple. Said Alex before getting up and walking back to the mansion.

Both Egyptians sat mouth agape; not knowing what to say to this compliment. Alex knew Arabic? They should have known that a man like Alexander O'Connell would know the language; he was an adventurer who travelled the world, he had to have learned a few languages along the way.

Yet, it was uneasy for them to know that they couldn't speak in privacy without Alex understanding them; if they had new information on their target, they couldn't hide it very well from him. This was a real pain in the neck!

-Well, I'll be going to keep Alex company. We both know what he can do once he is bored. Said the mummy before getting up to make his way back to the mansion; leaving the blushing and mortified medjai behind.

The medjai was far too stuck in his own thoughts to care about the mummy's departure. He almost didn't hear Jonathan sneaking up on him; he turned around just as his lover was about to tap him on the shoulder. He took advantage of his lover's confusion to kiss him and pull him into a warm embrace… Before pushing him onto the ground to ravage him!


End file.
